


If You Cry I Cry

by Tortellini



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Crack, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Male Friendship, Post-Season/Series 01, Romantic Friendship, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier get drunk together. Shenanigans ensue, as would be expected, but...maybe about something rather unexpected. Will Geralt be able to pull it together?Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 75





	If You Cry I Cry

To be perfectly honest, they were in fact drunk right now. Just a little bit drunk, but drunk nonetheless. And this detail mattered right now, because...well, Geralt didn't get drunk a lot. Jaskier did, a reasonable amount of times, but this was the first time they'd been drunk together in awhile.

"Tell me," Jaskier said. "Your deepest, darkest secret."

This could possibly go pretty dark. Jaskier didn't think of it until after he'd said it though. He didn't want to trigger him or something! Maybe he should just stop--

But Geralt was already answering; it was too late to take it back now. "Every time I see a cat I just want to reach out and pet them," he said simply. His voice was soft, a bit hesitant, but he continued. "But cats are scared of me."

Jaskier was silent. Wow. 

"...I bet their fur is so soft..."

"I'm gonna cry," Jaskier said. That wasn't what he was expecting at all. 

Geralt looked up in concern. "Jaskier, don't. Please. If you do, I'll cry too."

And that was how Ciri found them when she walked in. The two of them drunk and emotional about cats of all things, trying not to cry. She stared at them for a long moment, and then--

"Are you guys okay?"

But you know what? It wasn't like she could be surprised.


End file.
